Devil's Lady
by Duendha' Cazadora
Summary: Lady Alice Cullen es una mujer bella y orgullosa. Ha manejado con éxito el castillo de su familia por un año, pero el rey ha declarado que ella debe casarse con uno de los caballeros del reino. Determinada a mostrarse más inteligente, Alice escoge al Caballero Rojo, un guerrero temible por su reputación, quien no ha sido visto por meses –ADPT.
1. Prólogo

**~Casada con el Diablo~**

* * *

**Prólogo**

**GENERO: Novela Romántica **

**CONTEXTO: Inglaterra, Medieval**

**PROTAGONISTAS: Alice Cullen y Barón Jasper Whitlock, El Caballero Rojo**

**DEBE ELEGIR UN MARIDO... PERO ELLA VA A ELUDIR EL ALTAR...**

**Lady Alice Cullen es una mujer bella y orgullosa que no necesita a ningún hombre en su vida. Ha manejado con éxito el castillo de su familiaporun año, pero el rey ha declarado que ella debe casarse con uno de los caballeros del reino. Determinada a mostrarse más inteligente queel rey, Alice escoge al Caballero Rojo, un guerrero temible por su reputación, quien no ha sido visto por meses. Los rumores dicenque El Caballero Rojo tiene un pacto conel diablo y que practica la magia negra yque por esose oculta enunaoscuridad perpetua, pero Alice no se dejará intimidar. Ella quiere encontrar un caballero que rechacecasarse con ella, y considera que El Caballero Rojo es el único que se atreverá a desobedecer la ordendel rey. **

**... LA BURLADORA BURLADA...**

**Pero para su horror, Jasper, El Caballero Rojo, en vez de rechazar el edicto del rey lo acepta. Y Alice es enviada al castillo de Dunmorrow. Ahora es la esposa de un hombre a quien no le conoce la cara.**

**Jasper ha vivido en la oscuridad por mucho tiempo, y cuando Alice irrumpe en su vida llega como un rayo de sol. Él no tiene ninguna intención de rechazar la petición del rey, y antes que pueda evitarlo, Alice está instalada en su castillo.**

**_¿Por qué su marido se mantiene encerrado en la oscuridad? ¿Es él verdaderamente un socio del diablo, o está ocultando otro secreto?_**


	2. Burladora Burlada

CASADA CON EL DIABLO

* * *

**Capítulo #1: ...Burladora... Burlada**

¡Alice se sentía como un verdadero regalo de Navidad! O tal vez una golosina deliciosa, aguardando el momento de ser devorada por los caballeros hambrientos que se movían allá abajo como un puñado de perros rabiosos y hambrientos. Todos, sin excepción, se habían satisfecho con vino, cerveza y comida. Ahora parecían ansiosos por recibir un premio especial. Hasta se podría pensar que las fiestas de fin de año ya habían llegado, por la manera en que se servía la comida y la bebida aquí en la Corte del rey Carlisle.

La cena le causaba tal aversión que Alice no consiguió controlar la expresión nauseada de su rostro. Sin embargo al percibir la aproximación de su criada, inmediatamente se dio vuelta de espalda. No quería ser vista así, vulnerable e impotente, cuando siempre había sabido enfrentar cualquier situación. Pero Carmen, habiéndola cargado en sus brazos desde que había nacido y habiéndola acompañado a lo largo de la vida, podía reconocer el estado de ánimo que la dominaba a distancia.

– ¿Qué pasa, mi lady? – la mujer indagó bajito.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Alice sonrió amargamente, su voz normalmente melodiosa vibrando con rabia y desprecio. –Me siento el premio de un torneo, toda adornada –con un gesto de irritación, pasó la mano por el vestido bordado y la capa forrada con piel de armiño –, esperando ser entregada al vencedor.

– Mi lady... – Carmen susurró, el tono afligido implorando cautela.

Impaciente, Alice la cortó en medio de la frase.

– En estos últimos meses, desde a muerte de mi padre, nuestras tierras sólo han prosperado bajo mi manejo. Pero, en vez de recibir una recompensa por mis esfuerzos, parece que merezco que se me de algún canalla inmundo, loco por mi dinero. Y todo eso sólo porque nuestro rey así lo decidió.

– ¡Mi lady! – la criada protestó atónita.

– No es justo – Alice reclamó por enésima vez.

No importaba cuan bien administraba las propiedades que le habían sido dejadas por su padre, o cuantos pretendientes había logrado rechazar, o cuantas cosechas había extraído de las plantaciones, o como la vida en su castillo transcurría con calma, en la santa paz de Dios. Pues todos esos resultados espectaculares habían sido en vano. En menos de un año el rey le había enviado una intimación, ordenándole casarse.

– Pare de lamentarse. Podría ser peor. Por lo menos podrás escoger a tu propio marido. Y entre todos los caballeros nobles del reino, lo que no es poco.

– ¡Ha! ¡Gran cosa! Ese honor me fue concedido sólo porque tengo dinero suficiente para pagar por ese privilegio. ¿O acaso crees que el rey me permitió elegir porque me estima profundamente?

– Basta – le advirtió Carmen. – Para con esta conversación tonta y peligrosa y quédatequieta. Por lo menos una vez en la vida, compórtate y haz tu eleccióncon sabiduría, usando la cabeza en vez del malhumor.

Alice sonrió levemente, sin ofenderse con las palabras de su sierva.

Más allá de todo Carmen había sido más que una verdadera madre a lo largo del tiempo, pero era imposible contener la lengua de la vieja mujer.

– No te preocupes. Voy a escoger con sabiduría. Además, tengo un buen plan.

Horrorizada con lo que había acabado de oír, Carmen dio un paso atrás.

– ¡Oh, Dios ten piedad de nosotros! – Los años de experiencia le habían enseñado que los planes de su ama siempre acababan en grandes confusiones. Al borde del pánico, juntó las manos en una súplica angustiada. –Mi lady, por favor, deja tus ideas delirantes de lado. Recuerda que los planes arriesgados son peligrosos.

– Estoy sólo aceptando tu consejo – ella respondió dulcemente, con un brillo malicioso en la mirada. Voy a decidir con sabiduría. El rey me dio libertad para elegir un marido entre todos los caballeros del reino, ¿no es así? Él dice que yo puedo elegircualquiera de sus caballeros. Y eso incluye todo el reino, ¿verdad?

Alice hizo una pausa, ignorando la expresión confundida de la sierva.

– Mi lady...

– Por lo tanto ya tomé una decisión.

La sonrisa victoriosa iluminando el rostro angelical no era una buena señal, Carmen pensó temiendo por la suerte de su ama. Desde la cuna, Alice Cullen había demostrado poseer una personalidad marcada y el hecho de haber crecido en compañía de tres hermanos, sin una madre que le inculcará modales delicadas, sólo habíaacentuado su carácter temerario.

Ahora, después de la muerte de los dos muchachos mayores a causa de una fiebre, y deltercero había sido muerto durante la última Cruzada y la de su padre quiénhabíafallecido recientemente, Alice se había convertido en la única sobreviviente de la familia Cullen.

Ella había probado ser mas resistente, fuerte e inteligente que cualquiera de ellos, además de mas temeraria y obcecada también.

En lo profundo de su corazón, la vieja criada creía que el casamiento con un hombre decente le haría bien a su protegida. Ser guiada por una mano firme, pero gentil, concebir hijos y criarlos, podría contribuir a traer suavidad al carácter de la joven. Tal vez el decreto del rey Carlisle fuese para bien.

Después de todo Alice ya había cumplido diecisiete años y hasta el momento no había demostrado ningún interés en buscar un marido. El único problema era que se había olvidado de tomar en consideración la naturaleza determinada de esa muchacha a quien amaba como a una hija.

– Y si él no aprueba a mi elección, presumo que seré libre para volver a casa – Alice concluyó con aire triunfante.

Carmen intentaba razonar rápidamente, buscando entender que plan sería ese. Por algún motivo obscuro, su ama creía que el rey le negaría permiso para casarse con el caballero elegido.

– ¡¿Mi lady, no tendrías coraje de elegir a un hombre casado?!

– ¡No! ¡Ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad, lo juro! – Alice se quedó en silencio algunos segundos, como si estuviera considerando esa alternativa. Entonces descartó la idea. – No, no creo que Carlisle aceptase una cosa así. Pero él se opondrá a mi elección. ¡Tiene que ser así!

La vieja criada inspiró profundamente preparándose para oír lo peor.

Precisaba saber el resto de la historia, aunque tuviese certeza de que no le iba a gustar nada de lo que estaba por escuchar.

– ¿Y quién será el elegido? – indagó ansiosa.

Experimentando la primera sensación positiva del día, Alice paseó su mirada desdeñosa lentamente por los caballeros allá abajo antes de fijarla en la criada.

– Voy a escoger albarón Whitlock. – Llena de expectativa, aguardó la reacción de Carmen, que con certeza iría a saludarla por la demostración de ingenio e inteligencia. Sin embargo, en vez de palabras de admiración, la criada sólo tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos antes de caer desmayada en el piso.

Alice levantó la cabeza y puso los hombros hacia atrás al entrar en el salón ahora vacío, a excepción de Carlisle, de la reina, algunos pocos siervos y consejeros. El rey le había concedido a gracia de una audiencia a solas, sin embargo no sabía si debía considerar a actitud una bendición o una maldición. Si Carlisle pretendiese contrariar su decisión, con seguridad sería más difícil hacerlo delante de muchas personas... No, no quería pensar en una derrota. Un guerrero nunca se debe deja abatir.

El rey era un hombre guapo. Alto, de piernas largas, cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Sin embargo Alice se arrodilló delante de él sin la menor emoción. Jamás se había sentido atraída por ningún hombre.

– Buenas noches, Alice Cullen. Espero que hayas disfrutado tu estadía en la corte.

– Si, claro, mi lord – ella respondió forzando una sonrisa.

– También espero que hayas usado tu tiempo de manera sensata para escoger un marido dentro los caballeros reunidos aquí – el rey sonrió, como si la situación lo divirtiese.

– Mi lord no limitó la selección a los que se encontraban presentes en la corte – Alice habló buscando mantenerse calma. – Puedo casarme con cualquiera de los caballeros del reino, ¿verdad?

Aunque sorprendido, Carlisle concordó con un breve asentimiento de cabeza.

A pesar de estar firmemente decidida a llevar el plan hasta el final, parecía cada vez más difícil pronunciar el nombre del elegido. Fue con mucho esfuerzo que las palabras ganaron vida.

– Entonces elijo como marido al barón Whitlock, de Dunmorrow.

El anuncio tuvo el efecto esperado. Las personas a su alrededor no hicieron nada por disimular el shock que su elección había causado y pronto los comentarios, todos asociados al barón, llenaron el ambiente.

El Caballero Rojo... el mismo diablo encarnado... hechicero... practicante de la magia negra... susurraba voces anónimas.

Aunque Alice ya hubiese escuchado todos esos rumores antes, las palabras la intranquilizaban pero ahora porque, de cierta forma, le merecían respeto.

Determinada a no dejarse abatir, levantó la cabeza y miró cada uno de los presentes con altivez. Todos la miraban horrorizados. Todos, excepto el reyy su esposa. Carlisle consiguió disimular la rabia rápidamente y Alice contuvo una sonrisa triunfal. Si el rey estaba enojado, era porque se sabía derrotado.Y porque no podía volver atrás la palabra empeñada, quedando,por lo tanto, obligado a liberarla del compromiso de arreglar un marido.

Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, Carlisle fue interrumpido por su esposa, quienle susurró algo al oído. Tal vez la reina estuviese intentando apaciguarlo, Alice pensó con esperanza. Después de todo Esme siempre había sido considerada una influencia benéfica sobre la personalidad rígida de su prestase atención a su esposa, el rey mantenía los ojos azules fijos en Alice. Esa mirada penetrante daba la impresión de evaluarla por dentro, midiendo sus fuerzas y debilidades, descubriendo los secretos de su alma. Por fin Carlisle comenzó a reírse. Alice respiró aliviada, segura de que el rey hallaba todo muy gracioso.

Claro que saldría de esa audiencia victoriosa.

¡Pronto podría irse a su casa como una mujer libre!

– ¡Pues entonces que así sea! – Carlisle habló en voz alta. –Whitlock es el elegido.

Alice casi no podía creer en lo que había acabado de oír. Estaba segura de que su elección sería rechazada o que, por lo menos, fuese forzada a seleccionar otro nunca, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que el rey la dejaría casarse con el Caballero Rojo, un hombre recluido capaz de cerrar las puertas de su castillo a todos los que vivían del lado de afuera de las murallas sombrías que rodeaban su propiedad. Por un instante ella sintió el piso hundirse bajo sus pies, sin embargo se mantuvo firme

Carlisle sólo sonrió ante su asombro. Obviamente la tentativa de burlarse de su orden había acabado desagradándolo y él no vacilaría en castigarla por su comportamiento ultrajante. Oh, Dios, Carmen tenía razón. Había logrado meter en un problema todavía mayor que el de antes... a no ser que… a no ser que…

– Naturalmente yoesperaba que tu elecciónrecayese en uno de los barones que te habían sido presentados durante tu estadía aquí. Sin embargo, como tú misma lo pediste, te di permiso de seleccionar un marido dentro de todos mis caballeros. Tu elección es extraña, inesperada, y Whitlock es alguien que yo no sugeriría. Por otro lado no veo motivo para negarme a ese deseo de tu corazón. – Las palabras del rey contenían un sarcasmo sutil, haciéndola estremecer. – De cualquier manera creo que andarásbien con Whitlock. Un ángel de luz para el Caballero Rojo. Tal vez logres domarlo, ¿no lo creen? – La pregunta había sido hecha a la audiencia, que no vaciló en reír nerviosamente.

Esme sonrió serena y Alice pronto se dio cuenta que no tendría ayuda femenina en esa cuestión delicada.

– Muy bien, entonces – el rey concluyó satisfecho pues su jornada había sido tranquila. – Puedes partir mañana mismo y llegarás a Dunmorrow antes de Navidad.

Alice no sabía qué decir. ¿Partir tan pronto? Con mucha dificultad consiguió recomponerse lo suficiente para murmurar agradecimientos vacíos. Entonces hizo una reverencia y salió del salón, todavía sin conseguir creer que estaba por casarse con un hombre de quiensólo conocía su reputación y los rumores atemorizantes que lo rodeaban.

Alice Cullen estaba arreglando a equipaje cuando Carmen apareció.

– ¿Y entonces, mi lady? – la criada preguntó temblorosa, su respiración suspendida.

Ella no se tomó el trabajo de darse vuelta y continuó acomodando los vestidos dentro del baúl.

–Partimos mañana a la mañana... para Dunmorrow.

La Sierva comenzó a lamentarse bajito, como si entonase un himno fúnebre.

Por fin Alice se volvió para mirarla.

–Por favor, no me vengas con esa historia de desmayarte de nuevo. Tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer que andar levantándote del piso.

–Pero, mi lady, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué fuiste a escoger a ese monstruo, cuando en la corte estaban reunidos los caballeros más guapos del reino?

_A pesar de ser guapos, todos actuarían como si fueran mis dueños _–.

Alice pensó irritada. Nunca en su vida se había sometido a un hombre. Su padre y sus hermanos siempre la habían dejado decidir por sí misma. Jamás había sido forzada a cumplir órdenes de terceros, o a seguir otras inclinaciones que no fuesen las suyas propias. Por lo tanto no pretendía comenzar a hacerlo ahora, pensó guardando las chinelas con rabia.

– ¡Pero Whitlock! – Carmen hizo la señal de la cruz. – ¡Él es un mal nacido! Dicen que es un alquimista, practicante de la magia negra, un adorador... ¡del diablo! ¡Y es por eso que lo llaman El Caballero Rojo, porque tiene un pacto con el demonio! Y ahora que se confinó en Dunmorrow, rehusándose a salir de sus tierras. Sin embargo manda a buscar magos y hechiceros para aprender los secretos de la magia. Después conjura a los espíritus para realizar sus propósitos oscuros. Dicen que esos quienes entran en su cubil... jamás retornan. – Carmen bajó la cabeza como si no soportase el peso de lo que había acabado de decir. Percibiendo el pavor de la criada, Alice la abrazó cariñosamente.

– ¡Rumores! ¡Cuántas tonterías! Los grandes caballeros acostumbran a alimentar leyendas sobre sí mismos con el objetivo de despertar miedo en el corazón de sus enemigos. Este Caballero Rojo es un mortal común y corriente. Vas a ver. – Ella dio una palmadita en la espalda de Carmen y la obligó a sentarse en un banco mientras volvía a la tarea de arreglar el equipaje.

– Pero, por qué, mi lady, ¿por qué? – la vieja sierva volvió a insistir. – Era ese tu plan... ¿mandarnos directo a los brazos del mal?

– Admito que alimenté esperanzas de que el rey rechazase mi elección, sin embargo Carlisle se rehusó a admitir que yo lo había sobrepasado en ingenio y resolvió darme una lección. – Alice colocó una Biblia sobre los vestidos doblados y cerró uno de los baúles.

Carmen comenzó a lloriquear nuevamente y a sacudir la cabeza.

– Para con esa tontería ahora mismo – Alice ordenó, esforzándose para no perder la calma. – No te preocupes por el supuesto caballero demoníaco. Te Prometo que no nos quedamos en Dunmorrow lo bastante como para ser maltratadas.

La sierva la miró intrigada, sin entender el comentario.

– ¿Crees que Whitlock quiere una esposa espiando sus actividades macabras? No, creo que no. Él no demuestra ningún interés por la vida en la corte y no parece preocuparle el dinero. Estoy segura que se rehusará a aceptarme como esposa. Así podré volver para casa, libre y soltera – habló aparentando mas seguridad de la que sentía.

– ¡Eso sería una locura! ¡Ni el mismo Caballero Rojo podría desafiar una orden del rey!

Alice se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención al equipaje, terminando de acomodar las últimas prendas de ropa.

– Oí decir que Whitlock vive de acuerdo con sus propias leyes

– Si, sólo que seguramente no se opondrá al rey, Carmen insistió.

– Si él no se opone a la orden del rey Carlisle, entonces nos casaremos. En mi opinión, tanto da tener un brutomontañés como marido como cualquier otro.

Ella golpeó la tapa del baúl con tanta fuerza que la madera casi se partió en dos.

El aire estaba gélido a la mañana siguiente y Alice apretó la capa forrada de piel de contra su cuerpo, buscando calor y alivio. Benjamín, uno de los hombres del rey, lideraba el pequeño grupo, compuesto de seis guardias y tres siervos. Una figura delgada, de baja estatura, pronto le llamó la atención.

– ¿Quién es ese? – Indagó curiosa. – El sacerdote, claro – Benjamín respondió secamente. – Así tendremos certeza de que el casamiento fue realizado. Tal vez el rey dude que haya sacerdotes en Dunmorrow...

Irritada con la insolencia del comentario, Alice se apartó al galope, esforzándose por no dejarse dominar por la inquietud.

Aunque hubiese usado a reputación tenebrosa de Whitlock con la esperanza de escapar a la imposición de Carlisle, ella no creía en una sola palabra de lo que se decía sobre el Caballero Rojo. La experiencia le había enseñado que los chismes se esparcían rápidamente y eran siempre exagerados. Por lo tanto estaba segura que los rumores terribles no pasaban de eso: rumores. El hecho de no haber capellán en Dunmorrow no significaba que Whitlock lo había espantado de allí con sus prácticas de magia negra.

Alice casi se rió en voz alta y de repente la presencia del sacerdote en el grupo le pareció bastante divertida. Tal vez el Caballero Rojo decidiera mantener al pobre hombre en su castillo, pero seguramente no para oficiar la ceremonia de casamiento. Después de todo se puede llevar a un caballo hasta el agua, pero no se puede obligarlo a beber. Ella había elegido al barón Whitlock, sin embargo él no la había elegido a ella. Y no conseguía imaginarse a alguien forzándola a casarse.

Y entonces, quedaría libre para volverse a su casa...

Estaba claro que Benjamín no la apreciaba ni un poco y con cada día que pasaba forzaba la marcha de los caballos, como si el grupo estuviese yendo directo a una batalla, no hacia un casamiento.

Carmen lloriqueaba y protestaba de puro cansancio, sin embargo Alice se mantenía firme. Cuanto más antes llegasen a los dominios de Whitlock, mas rápidamente podría tomar el camino de vuelta a su casa.

Sin embargo, al aproximarse a Dunmorrow, una sensación extraña comenzó a dominarla. El paisaje era imponente, agreste. Vastas planicies se extendían hasta donde la vista se perdía y un bosque lúgubre imponía su presencia amenazadora. Atardecía cuando Alice, por primera vez, fijó sus ojos en el castillo del Caballero Rojo y a pesar de todas sus resoluciones valientes, sintió un aprieto terrible en el corazón.

El Sol se ponía en el horizonte, lanzando sombras profundas sobre las viejas paredes de piedras. La construcción maciza y rectangular lanzaba sus torres negras hacia el infinito, desafiando a los cielos. Una neblina húmeda y cenicienta se esparcía por los alrededores, como saliendo de la nada, envolviendo a Dunmorrow en un manto fantasmagórico.

El efecto era tan estremecedor que Alice se sintió vacilar y por un momento se preguntó si Whitlock no tendría poderes sobrenaturales, poderes que le permitían comandar los elementos de la naturaleza y hacer que una neblina espesa escondiese su castillo de los ojos curiosos y de los visitantes indeseables.

Los lamentos angustiados de Carmen la arrancaron de esa especie de sopor.

Al reparar que los siervos se hacían la señal de la cruz y que el sacerdote murmuraba palabras incomprensibles, oraciones y maldiciones al mismo tiempo, Alice dejó la vacilación de lado y fue hacia adelante.

Entonces esperó que los guardias del rey cruzasen el puente levadizo. Por lo menos tendría el calor de un fuego y la suavidad de una la cama para confortarla. Y quién sabe mañana, en el camino de vuelta a casa, también se vería libre de la neblina. Claro que, a pesar del mal humor constante, Benjamín no se rehusaría a acompañarlas hasta Belvry. Sin embargo, si él tenía el coraje de rehusarse, no pensaría dos veces antes de implorar el auxilio de algunos hombres de Dunmorrow. Después de todo sería la esposa rechazada del señor del castillo.

De repente Benjamín se aproximó al galope, una expresión furiosa en su rostro.

– Nos Negaron permiso para cruzar el puente –informó lleno de rabia.

– ¿Por qué? –Aunque estuviese ansiosa por escapar del frío intenso, Alice decidió que ese tipo de tratamiento rudo era motivo para celebración. Quién sabe, a lo mejor, Whitlock hasta se rehusaría a verla. Tal vez pudiese partir hacia Belvry todavía mas temprano de lo que había imaginado.

– Porque el castillo ya está cerrado por la noche y todos los visitantes están prohibidos de entrar hasta mañana a la mañana.

Alice inspiró profundamente, lista para hacer un comentario, cuando oyó un gemido angustiado. Carmen se balanceaba peligrosamente sobre el caballo, como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse. En cuestión de segundos estaba al lado de la criada, sosteniéndola con el brazo.

– ¿Qué tontería es esta? –preguntó con altivez. – ¡Exijo hablar con el barón Whitlock ahora mismo!

– Fue lo que yo hice –Benjamín respondió irritado. –Pero mi pedido fue rechazado hasta mañana.

Conforme, a pesar de estar furioso, el emisario del rey mandó a los siervos a armar el campamento a la sombra del castillo.

Otro gemido de Carmen exigió la atención de Alice.

– Para con esto, o voy a dejarte caer en el suelo – le avisó, impaciente a la criada.

– Oh, mi lady, es como temíamos. El Caballero Rojo es una criatura de las tinieblas.

– Si él fuese una criatura de las tinieblas, entonces debería estar aquí, apreciando los alrededores de su castillo. ¡Él es una persona grosera! Nunca oí decir que alguien negase abrigo a los visitantes. ¡Y pensar que estamos aquí por orden del rey! Este Caballero Rojo es demasiado atrevido.

Aunque la idea de dormir otra noche al aire libre, cuando una la cama suave estaba a alcance de las manos, la incomodaba, la actitud desafiante de Whitlock la impresionaba. Por otro lado, esta actitud de rechazo iba bien con sus planes.

– El hombre es un demonio, marca bien mis palabras –Carmen murmuró en un tono lúgubre.

– Y tú marca bien mis palabras –Alice devolvió, con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios. – ¡Él es un hombre mal educado y rudo que no vacilará en desafiar las ordenes del rey mañana! Y entonces... entonces podremos ir a casa.

A la mañana siguiente, el puente levadizo fue finalmente bajado sobre el la zanja profunda que rodeaba el castillo y el grupo liderado por Benjamín pudo entrar en Dunmorrow. Acostumbrada al movimiento incesante de Belvry, Alice quedó sorprendida al descubrir el patio casi desierto. ¡El edificio parecía vacío! Sabiendo como Carmen interpretaría esa ausencia de personas, evitó mirar a la sierva. Aún consideraba la leyenda creada en torno del Caballero Rojo un puñado de tonterías, Alice no consiguió evitar la sensación desagradable, bordeando el terror, que la invadió al oír el puente levadizo siendo alzado de vuelta. Por un instante se sintió encerrada dentro del cubil, a la merced de fieras...

Determinada a enfrentar la situación a cualquier costo, buscó dominar el miedo mientras un guardia los condujo a la parte interna del castillo. Sin embargo el salón de Dunmorrow no le trajo alivio alguno. Inmenso y oscuro, olía a humo y moho, siendo posible ver capas gruesas de suciedad acumuladas en las paredes. ¿Qué tipo de hombre sería ese, capaz de dejar su propia casa en esas condiciones? Las ventanas estrechas estaban cerradas, casi no dejaban pasar los rayos tímidos del sol, insuficientes para romper esa oscuridad.

La Falta de iluminación adecuada no era algo raro, especialmente en construcciones antiguas como el castillo de Dunmorrow, pero en general el problema era sobrellevado con el auxilio de velas y antorchas, dejadas encendidas durante el día entero. Pero, a pesar del tamaño impresionante del salón, casi no se veían velas.

Alice se estremeció y miró a su alrededor, buscando divisar a través de las sombras. Aunque la chimenea estuviese encendida, el fuego bajo de poco servía para ofrecer calor y luz. Desde donde estaba, el otro extremo del salón era impenetrable, inmerso en tinieblas sofocantes. Alice se rehusaba a mirar a Carmen que se había aproximado al sacerdote como si buscase protección.

El grupo permaneció en silencio, la atmósfera opresiva envolviéndolos como un manto. En el silencio pesado sólo se oían los pasos impacientes de Benjamín. El emisario del rey andaba de un lado para el otro sin disimular su irritación creciente. Acostumbrado a ser tratado con deferencia, no se conformaba con la indiferencia mostrada por el barón Whitlock, especialmente después de la noche pasada al aire libre.

Cuando Benjamín parecía a punto de explotar, un siervo anunció que el Caballero Rojo había mandado a servirles una comida. Aún siendo un tanto temprano para el almuerzo, los hombres se abalanzaron sobre la comida, como si estuviesen hambrientos no sólo de alimentos sino de algo mas que les diese una sensación de normalidad.

– Vamos, coma, mi lady – Carmen murmuró empujando a la joven su lado.

Sin embargo Alice se sentía incapaz de comer; pues tenía consciencia de la gravedad de la tarea que la aguardaba. De repente su plan le parecía demasiado osado, demasiado incierto para ser exitoso. Más allá de todo el castillo de Whitlock la perturbaba profundamente, inquietándola al extremo. Hasta el momento, el hombre hacía justicia a su reputación.

Un único siervo iba y venía de la cocina, trayendo bandejas, con carne asada, y sirviendo cerveza.

– ¿Dónde están todos? –ella indagó asombrada, sin en verdad esperar ninguna respuesta. Acostumbrada al movimiento del salón principal en Belvry, donde las voces de las damas, caballeros, siervos y visitantes se mezclaban en un alegre barullo, era imposible no resentir ese silencio lúgubre. El castillo estaba muy quieto, el eco de las paredes vacías transformaba cualquier ruido en un trueno amenazador.

– Él es inhumano, puedes estar segura de eso –Carmen susurró horrorizada.

– No es inhumano vivir en la pobreza –Alice retrucó, con un aire pensativo en el rostro. –Sólo ahora me doy cuenta que siempre di ciertas cosas como por seguras. El castillo que mi padre construyó cuando joven todavía está en perfectas condiciones, es un lugar lleno de luz, con bellas pinturas, tapices delicadas. Y también muchos siervos cumpliendo sus obligaciones...

– Gran parte de eso se debe a tú, mi lady. Los hombres, librados a su suerte, en general acaban descuidando la comida y la limpieza de un hogar –Carmen hizo una mueca de desagrado.

– Concuerdo plenamente –Por lo poco que Alice había logrado ver hasta entonces, el castillo Dunmorrow parecía inmundo. Una gruesa capa de suciedad cubría el piso y el aire tenía un olor desagradable de alimentos descompuestos y humedad acumulado. Las paredes estaban negras de hollín, las mesas sucias y ásperas. Los platos usados en la comida nadaban en grasa y ella se preguntó si el resto del castillo también estaba en esas decadentes condiciones.

Servida en platos limpios o no, la verdad era que la comida tenía un gusto intragable. Después de probar el primer pedazo de carne, Alice se dio por satisfecha y mordisqueó un pan mientras los otros continuaban almorzando.

Y cómo almorzaban. La comida dio la impresión de durar para siempre, sirviendo sólo para aumentar su estado de agitación.

De cualquier manera todos parecían más relajados con los estómagos llenos, a excepción de Benjamín e Alice, quienes estaban más furiosos.

– Vamos, mi lady, beba algo –Carmen insistió, buscando calmarla.

– No quiero nada, sólo deseo dar este caso por cerrado. Apenas puedo esperar que Whitlock aparezca para resolver este asunto. ¡Así podremos irnos pronto!

– Shh! – La criada señaló discretamente en dirección a Benjamín.

Alice ignoró la advertencia.

– ¿Por qué la demora? ¿Por qué somos obligados a aguardar aquí como mendigos después de haber sido forzados a pasar la noche fuera del castillo?

– Mi lady, por favor, cuidado con la lengua. Las paredes tienen oídos. No sería sensato desafiar la ira del Caballero Rojo.

– Pues no me importa si él es el mismo diablo encarnado. Si no somos admitidos en su presencia herética en este instante, partiré para Belvry. Claro que así la orden del rey perderá su valor.

Carmen cubrió su rostro con las manos, aterrorizada, mientras Benjamín fusilaba a Alice con la mirada. Como si aguardase el momento justo para interferir, un siervo llamado Randall dio un paso al frente.

– Si mi lady y el caballero me hicieran el favor de acompañarme, mi lord está listo para recibirlos ahora.

Por un momento Alice pensó en llevar a Carmen también, mas acabó decidiendo que lo mejor era dejarla en el salón, en compañía de los otros. Si el Caballero Rojo fuese la mitad de lo que los rumores sobre su reputación afirmaban, probablemente la criada se desmayaría de nuevo.

Randall los condujo a través de un corredor helado hasta una escalera en espiral. Era casi imposible divisar los escalones, por la espesa oscuridad. El candelabro llevado por el siervo silencioso de poco servía y ella apenas se dio cuenta cuando pararon delante de una puerta de madera maciza. Entonces Randall la abrió e hizo una seña para que entrasen.

Alice asumió que estaban en los aposentos del Caballero Rojo, en el cubil de la fiera. Después del frío penetrante del corredor, el calor dentro del cuarto inmenso era más que bienvenido. Ella se aproximó a la chimenea y extendió las manos para calentarlas, mientras miraba a su alrededor curiosa. Si hubiese ventanas, debían estar herméticamente cerradas porque el único foco de iluminación venía del fuego pálido. Con mucha dificultad, percibió que las paredes estaban pintadas de rojo claro y las cortinas de terciopelo acompañaban el mismo tono. En verdad, un ambiente perfecto para Whitlock considerando todos los rumores sobre él.

Sin candelabros para aliviar las sombras, estaban todos envueltos en la oscuridad casi total.

Bien lejos de ellos, envuelto por sombras mas pesadas, se destacaba la figura de un hombre muy alto, flanqueado por dos perros enormes.

¿Sería Whitlock? Alice focalizó bien sus ojos intentando divisarlo mejor, sin embargo por más que se esforzase, no conseguía verlo con nitidez. Sin embargo no tenía dudas de que, a pesar de sentado, era un hombre mucho mayor que Benjamín. Más allá de la altura, era imposible distinguir las facciones del rostro, el color de los cabellos o la de las ropas que el desconocido usaba. Aunque el instinto le dijese que estaba frente a frente con el Caballero Rojo, no podía ver nada más allá de una silueta oscura.

Toda esa circunstancia extraña era bastante inquietante. ¿Qué tipo de hombre sería él? ¿Sería que buscaba asustarlos deliberadamente? Alice jamás había temido la oscuridad y nunca había creído en las historias fantásticas que se contaban sobre el barón Whitlock. Aún así no consiguió evitar los temblores que la sacudían de pies a cabeza, como un aviso cargado de malos presagios.

Siestuviese presente, Carmen, con seguridad, se habría caído desmayada en el piso.

* * *

_Holis Holis :3_

_Bueno aquí está mi historía, hace como un año que no subia nada de nada pero aquí estamos :)_

_Ésta es una adaptación de el libro de Debora Simmons, la historia se llama La Esposa del Diablo, pero creo que su traducción en ingles esta mejor xD_

_Jeje, dirán que estoy volviendo con puras historias que ya había publicado, pero tambien voy a volver a publicar "Algo más que Odio y Placer" con un nuevo titulo y muchas modificaciones en la historia._

_Espero que les haya gustado mucho y dejenme sus huellitas, para ver si sigo con esta historia._

_Mil Gracias y Besitos Vampiricos ^w^_

_atte: Duendha' Cazadora_


	3. Hiciste tu Cama

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes de este Fic me pertenecen; la historia es de Deborah Simmons y los personajes de la celebre Stephanie Meyer ;) yo sólo la adapto.**

* * *

**CAPITULO #2: Tú Hiciste tu Cama...**

–Leí el mensaje que el rey me envió –La voz profunda y fuerte no escondía un cierto tono burlón, ¿O sería irritación? Alice se sintió ofendida con la falta de consideración, en especial porque el barón había ido directo al asunto sin tomarse el trabajo de darle la bienvenida de manera educada. Al pensar en la larga noche pasada al aire libre, en las horas dentro del salón sucio y frío y en la oscuridad que le impedía de divisar a su anfitrión, la rabia estalló.

– Me hace feliz saberlo, mi lord – ella respondió altiva. – Esperamos tanto tiempo que comencé a creer que nadie en su castillo sabía leer.

La respuesta cargada de un insulto velado hizo que el barón mirase en su dirección, y a pesar de no poder verlo, sabía que un par de ojos hostil la miraban desde las sombras. Había llegado a un punto tal de tensión emocional, que nada mas le importaba.

– Si no tiene intención de someterse la orden –continuó secamente, – entonces por favor dígalo para que podamos partir. Tengo un largo viaje por delante y muchas noches mas para dormir al aire libre antes de llegar a mi casa.

Un silencio prolongado cayó sobre todos y Alice tuvo ganas de abofetear al desconocido, de obligarlo a levantarse y a prestarle las honras que correspondían a una dama de la corte en vez de quedarse sentado en medio de las sombras, como un verdadero demonio.

– Mi lady... – Whitlock hizo una pausa, como si no consiguiese acordarse el nombre de la mujer que le habían impuesto como novia. Alice tuvo ganas de gritar de odio.

– Lady Cullen – él continuó mas calmo. – Según esta carta, usted debía escoger un marido dentro de todos los caballeros del reino y me escogió a mí. ¿Puedo saber por qué?

Esforzándose para mantenerse serena delante de una pregunta tan directa, Alice se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. En su interior, había esperado que Whitlock la rechazase y la despidiese de Dunmurrow, tal vez con una objeción delicada, tal vez con una reprimenda grosera. Pero no había imaginado que sus motivos serían indagados con semejante osadía.

Viéndola vacilar, el barón se volvió hacia Benjamín.

– Usted, señor, respóndame. ¿Será que esta dama es una bruja, ya que nadie en la corte está dispuesto a aceptarla como esposa

Alice sintió su rostro arder mientras Benjamín sofocaba la risa al responder.

– Ella es conocida por su temeridad, mi lord. Pero muchos caballeros de la corte, la aceptarían de muy buen grado.

– Si, pues se trata de una dama muy rica, ¿no es así?

La insinuación descortés del Caballero Rojo no le pasó desapercibida. ¿Cómo era que ese hombre tenía el coraje de sugerir que solamente su dinero era lo que la hacía atrayente a los ojos masculinos? Alice inspiró profundamente y contó hasta diez, cuando su voluntad era golpear al barón.

– En su opinión, señor, ¿lady Cullen es una mujer agradable?

Ella se ruborizó hasta la raíz de sus cabellos mientras Benjamín la miraba intensamente. Era la primera señal de interés que el emisario del rey demostraba sobre su persona.

– Si, mi lord. Es una dama no muy alta, de constitución delicada. Los cabellos son negros pero tan brillantes que parecen entrelazados con la plata mas fina. Y los ojos... los ojos son plateados también. Profundos, brillantes como piedras preciosas. La belleza de mi lady es conocida en todo el reino – Benjamín concluyó con elocuencia.

– ¿El temperamento de la dama corresponde a la misma descripción?

El emisario del rey tuvo la delicadeza de no responder. Alice estaba poseída de odio. Nunca se había sentido tan humillada como en ese instante, en que dos hombres discutían sus cualidades y defectos como si ella no fuese más que un objeto a la venta.

– Y entonces usted me eligió, mi lady – Whitlock afirmó en un tono amenazador que la hizo estremecer a pesar de la rabia. – ¿Tal vez los caballeros de la corte son un tanto imberbes para su gusto y así pensó que el Caballero Rojo estaría mejor preparado para la tarea de domarla?

Benjamín rió bajito.

– Puedo ver ahora que fue un error, mi lord – Alice retrucó fríamente, el corazón latiendo descompasado en su pecho, las manos cubiertas por un sudor helado.

– Si. Fue un error... un error suyo, ¿no es así? – Sería imposible no percibir el desprecio contenido en cada una de las palabras.

Como Alice se rehusaba a responder, un silencio pesado cayó sobre el ambiente hasta que Whitlock volvió a hablar, la voz destituida de toda emoción.

– Pero lo que está hecho está hecho. Que así sea. Randall va a preparar la capilla y llevará al sacerdote para allá cuando todo esté listo. No estamos acostumbrados a recibir visitantes en Dunmorrow y la hospitalidad ofrecida dentro de mi castillo es limitada. Sin embargo, haremos lo mejor posible. – Con un breve gesto de su mano, él los dispensó haciendo que la sangre de Alice corriera helada en sus venas.

– ¡Espere! – Ella pidió sin esconder su desesperación. – Mi lord, ¿puedo hablar con usted a solas?

–Si.

Obviamente aliviado porque su deber estaba casi cumplido, Benjamín se apresuró a salir, seguido de Randall. Alice fue dejada a solas en la compañía del Caballero Rojo, quien permanecía escondido en las sombras. ¿Qué tipo de hombre se encerraría en una total oscuridad cuando allá afuera reinaba plena la luz del día? De pie delante de alguien de quien ni siquiera podía divisar el rostro, ella se sintió vacilar. Fue con mucho esfuerzo que se armó de coraje y dio un paso en dirección a la figura amenazadora.

Uno de los perros gruñó bajo.

– Detente mi lady.

Confusa, Alice quedó inmóvil durante algunos segundos y después dio otro paso al frente. Los perros volvieron a gruñir, el sonido atemorizante haciendo eco.

– Quieta, te dije –Whitlock repitió irritado. – Siéntate – él completó con un poquito más de delicadeza, señalando el sofá cerca de la chimenea. Alice obedeció como un perrito enseñado.

– Mi lord, te aseguro que esta historia es todo un gran error – ella comenzó, apretando sus manos heladas.

– Si, es verdad. Pero la responsabilidad sobre ese error monumental es toda tuya. ¿Tú pensabas que yo iba a desafiar una orden del rey?

El silencio de Alice confirmó las sospechas del barón de Dunmorrow.

– Entonces fue eso – Whitlock rió amargado.

– Su reputación es asombrosa, mi lord.

– Entiendo. ¿Tal vez creíste que yo podría hacer desaparecer la orden en el aire como humo, usando un truco de hechicería?

Alice tragó en seco, incapaz de responder. Por un momento creyó haberlo visto sonreír en las sombras.

– Bien, lady Cullen, sus maquinaciones fueron erradas y el plan débil. No importa lo que hayas oído a mi respecto, porque nada en este mundo me haría desafiar a mi rey. Le debo mucho a Carlisle y voy a obedecerlo. Ahora que tú hiciste tu cama, sugiero que te acuestes en ella.

Un golpe en la puerta anunció la llegada del siervo. Inmediatamente Whitlock le ordenó entrar.

– Randall, por favor, acompaña a mi novia a sus aposentos. Vamos a casarnos lo más rápidamente posible.

Las palabras firmes del Caballero Rojo sonaron como una verdadera sentencia de muerte.

Aunque Alice estuviese sentada inmóvil en el cuarto, su mente hervía. Todavía tenía tiempo de huir. Sólo necesitaba abrir la puerta y escapar de ese castillo maldito. Considerando la oscuridad reinante, sería fácil pasar desapercibida. Pero, ¿qué le aguardaba del lado de afuera? ¿Sería capaz de convencer a los guardias de dejarla salir? ¿Y en cuanto al puente levadizo? Alice maldijo bajito, de una manera muy poco femenina.

A pesar de haber trabajado duro, planeando hasta el cansancio, estaba a un paso de casarse. Y no con algún ser dócil, un perrito obediente, sino con un hombre que ni siquiera exponía la cara a la luz, ¡un hombre que se mantenía distante de todos! Alice se estremeció violentamente, sin embargo buscó reaccionar. El bruto no iba a asustarla. Tampoco iba a huir. La dignidad y el orgullo de los Cullen la mantendrían de pie.

Un golpe repentino en la puerta interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos. Oh, Dios, la última cosa que quería en ese momento era ser obligada a oír los lamentos de Carmen. Precisaba concentrarse en mantener su propio control y no aguantaría tener que consolar a la criada también.

Pero no era Carmen, sino el siempre presente Randall.

– Mi lord la aguarda en la capilla, mi lady – anunció, con una expresión impenetrable en el rostro.

Alice sintió un aprieto en el corazón, incapaz de creer que el tiempo había pasado tan rápidamente. Su equipaje continuaba en el salón allá abajo, por lo tanto todavía usaba el mismo vestido que se había puesto al despertar. Ni siquiera había conseguido un cepillo para arreglar sus cabellos. Por otro lado, nada de eso importaba. Lo que ese brutal Caballero Rojo pensaba a su respecto no hacía la menor diferencia. Inspirando profundamente, se levantó y acompañó a Randall como si estuviese marchando a su propia ejecución.

Los dos recorrieron algunos corredores estrechos hasta que finalmente habían llegado a la capilla. El lugar estaba tan oscuro como el resto del castillo. Habiendo perdido la noción de las horas, Alice no sabía si afuera ya había anochecido, porque con seguridad las sombras dentro de esas paredes no eran naturales, sino provocadas por un hombre.

Con el mentón erguido, caminó hacia el altar intentando no prestar atención a las pocas personas reunidas para asistir a la ceremonia. ¿Sería Carmen en un rincón, haciendo la señal de la cruz y lloriqueando? ¿Había oído a alguien murmurar las palabras blasfemia y adorador del diablo?

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, Alice luchó para mantener la serenidad porque a pesar de la demostración exterior de coraje no estaba inmune a los efectos de la atmósfera amenazadora de Dunmurrow. Las sombras perpetuas, y el olor a moho y el silencio pesado, poco contribuían para hacer de la capilla la casa de Dios. También los rostros allí reunidos en nada recordaban a las fisionomías alegres que acostumbran a asistir a los casamientos.

Con mucha dificultad, evitó pensar en las palabras de Carmen. El hecho que el Caballero Rojo gustara de la oscuridad no significaba que fuese un hechicero o algún tipo de criatura del mal. Después de todo ya había sido obligada a enfrentar cosas peores en la vida que un puñado de sombras.

Whitlock la aguardaba en el altar. Una figura alta y misteriosa al lado del sacerdote. Al aproximarse, Alice tropezó, siendo inmediatamente amparada por una mano fuerte, de dedos largos y ágiles. Ella levantó los ojos, buscando divisar a su futuro marido. Sin embargo la oscuridad era tan grande que nada pudo ver. Había algo de pagano en casarse con un hombre de quien ni siquiera había visto el rostro.

Rehusándose a dejarse intimidar, ella miró al sacerdote que, iluminado por un pequeño candelabro, era la única persona visible dentro de la capilla. El hombrecito parecía vacilar en dar inicio a la ceremonia. En verdad no podía culparlo. La oscuridad que los rodeaba parecía una cosa viva y pulsante, pronta para devorarlos en un vacío absoluto y amenazador.

Cuando Whitlock la tocó levemente, Alice quedó rígida, la respiración suspendida. Aunque supiese que el contacto sería breve, que los dos precisaban tomarse las manos para profesar los votos, aún así no estaba preparada para la experiencia. Luchando contra el pánico, se obligó a relajarse y para su sorpresa, a pesar de las previsiones de Carmen, el Caballero Rojo no poseía garras. La mano masculina le parecía enteramente normal. Sin que pudiese evitarlo, ella se estremeció. Pero no fue un estremecimiento de miedo, si no un escalofrío de excitación que la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Sorprendida, Alice no sabía como descifrar esa emoción extraña, despertada por el roce de la piel de Whitlock con la suya. Jamás había sentido algo así. ¿Sería su comportamiento inesperado el resultado de algún hechizo? ¿Estaría bajo un encantamiento hecho por el Caballero rojo?

La posibilidad casi la dejó fuera de sí. Sin embargo, en vez de entregarse al pavor ciego, buscó concentrarse en las palabras del sacerdote. Percibiendo que continuaba nerviosa, contó hasta diez. Después hasta veinte. Después de todo estaba lejos de ser una mujer ignorante, capaz de creer en magia negra. Por otro lado, era difícil convencerse de lo contrario cuando sujetaba la mano de un hombre encubierto por la oscuridad.

De repente Alice se convenció de que había encontrado una explicación lógica para aquella sensación exquisita. No estaba acostumbrada a la proximidad física. Habiendo sido criada en compañía de hermanos poco afectuosos y de su padre, de quien siempre había mantenido una distancia respetuosa, jamás había sabido lo que era demostrar afecto. Tocar a alguien era algo extraño... y en general repugnante.

Todavía se acordaba muy bien del barón Crowley, un caballero que había conocido en la corte. El hombre intentaba cortejarla y la había presionado contra la pared y la había besado en la boca, los labios húmedos produciéndole asco. Alice lo había pateado en la entrepierna antes de escapar corriendo, decidida a que nunca jamás se sometería a un marido.

Pero ahora estaba casándose con un hombre infinitamente más repulsivo que Crowley ¿Sería lo mismo? Lo extraño era que no experimentaba enojo ahora sino un placer desconocido e inexplicable. Había algo de atemorizante en el Caballero Rojo. Y algo perturbador también. Eso si, la inquietaba.

Alice lanzó una mirada en dirección al caballero a su lado cuyo alto porte la hacía sentirse todavía más pequeña e indefensa. Fuese magia o no, se trataba de un hombre fuerte y poderoso. La mano que sujetaba a la suya podría aplastarla como a la cascara de una nuez. ¿Cómo sería por la noche? El pensamiento era tan atemorizante que no se atrevía a detenerse en las implicaciones de la noche de bodas.

_Tú hiciste tu cama, ahora acuéstate en ella –._

Las palabras de Whitlock retornaron a su mente como una advertencia. Los dedos largos que apenas la tocaban ahora podrían perder la delicadeza en la privacidad del cuarto. Enorme y con el rostro escondido por las sombras, el Caballero Rojo podría muy bien ser algún tipo de demonio. Un demonio con quien sería obligada a acostarse hoy a la noche.

Como si notase su estado creciente de aflicción, Whitlock le apretó la mano con firmeza. Absorbiendo el poder que emanaba de esa figura sólida, Alice tuvo fuerzas para reunir un resto de coraje y acompañar la ceremonia hasta el fin.

Aunque tuviese la impresión que el barón le había transmitido calma y confianza en el momento en que más lo necesitaba, ella quedó aliviada cuando las manos de ambos se separaron. Pero el alivio tuvo corta duración. Antes que pudiera recuperarse de la intensidad de las emociones, fue tomada en los brazos y apretada contra un pecho ancho.

Alice dejó escapar un murmullo de sorpresa. Era extraño sentir el cuerpo de un hombre presionándole los pechos. Tal vez si pudiese verlo, la sensación sería menos inquietante. Sin embargo la oscuridad de la capilla la daba la impresión de que estaban a solas, aislados del resto del mundo... Y su única tabla de salvación era el Caballero rojo.

Desorientada, levantó las manos, los dedos temblorosos se enmarañaban en los dobleces de la túnica de ese que había acabado de convertirse en su marido. Inmediatamente Whitlock deslizó las manos por los hombros delicados, hasta tocarla en la base del cuello. Cada centímetro de piel acariciada por los dedos masculinos parecía ganar vida, ardiendo. Entonces él la besó en la boca. Fue un beso rápido e impetuoso, que terminó antes que Alice percibiese lo que estaba sucediendo. Desorientada, pestañeó varías veces, sin embargo no conseguía verlo. Como en un sueño, aguardó, llena de expectativa... aunque no supiese bien qué. Al sentir las manos de Whitlock recorrer sus brazos, ella contuvo la respiración, un calor intenso dominando sus entrañas. Llevada por un impulso incontrolable, se apoyó en el cuerpo viril y levantó el rostro...

– Puedes retirarte a tu cuarto ahora. Espérame y cenaremos juntos. – El le dio la espalda y se apartó, dejando atrás de sí sólo a oscuridad.

Asombrada por lo que había sucedido, Alice permaneció allí parada, inmóvil, un sonido viniendo desde el altar le llamó la atención. Se Había olvidado por completo del sacerdote.

¿Sería que solamente algunos minutos habían pasado? ¿Por qué entonces la sensación de que Whitlock y ella se habían quedado solos, envueltos por un manto de sombras, durante toda una eternidad? Pero la capilla no parecía estar tan a oscuras ahora. Las pocas personas presentes conversaban en un tono normal, incapaces de percibir lo que le había sucedido.

Pero, ¿qué le había sucedido?

No sabía decirlo por cierto. Por un loco instante había tenido a impresión de que no existía ni la capilla, ni el sacerdote, ni los testigos... Sólo Whitlock y ella, juntos... tocándose. Todavía podía sentir el calor de las manos fuertes en su piel, la presión del pecho ancho, la boca... Alice se pasó los dedos levemente por los labios. Era como si ese hombre la hubiese marcado con un hierro caliente.

Percibiendo el absurdo de sus pensamientos, bajó la mano con fuerza, segura de que las historias de Carmen estaban dando alas a su imaginación. Había sido sólo un beso de protocolo, nada más. El hecho de no estar acostumbrada a recibir atenciones masculinas había transformado un acontecimiento banal en algo fuera de lo común. La circunstancia anormal en que el casamiento había sido realizado había acabado impidiéndole razonar con claridad. Whitlock no había apretado su mano para transmitirle coraje y seguridad, como había llegado a pensar, porque él continuaba irritado. De otro modo no la habría mandado a su cuarto tan secamente.

Alice se mordió los labios, nerviosa. Las cosas estaban sucediendo demasiado rápidamente para su gusto. Y todo era tan extraño que no conseguía entender, aunque siempre se había considerado una persona capaz de analizar cualquier situación con perspicacia. Se sentía insegura, y no le gustaba nada eso. Por naturaleza, y por vocación, a Alice le gustaba dominar, tener la última palabra en cualquier cuestión. Sin embargo comenzaba a hallarse impotente en Dunmurrow. Dentro del castillo se había transformado en una prisionera de las sombras, una novia infeliz con un marido que no quería.

Le Parecía imposible que su plan, trazado con todos los detalles y el mayor cuidado semanas atrás, pudiese haber terminado de esa manera tan desastrosa. Del día a la noche, se había convertido en la esposa del Caballero Rojo, una figura densa, amenazadora, capaz de ejercer control no sólo a través de sus excentricidades sino a través del simple contacto de las manos también.

De vuelta en su cuarto, Alice descubrió que sus baúles habían sido entregados. Una señal final de que no podría volverse a su casa. Inquieta, pasó los dedos sobre el anillo que Whitlock le había colocado en el dedo anular izquierdo, la señal de que sería obligada a vivir en ese lugar frío y atemorizante para siempre.

Aunque sus ganas fuesen de acostarse en la cama y llorar, le ordenó a Carmen que deshiciese el equipaje. Después abrió la puerta y llamó a Randall.

– ¿Hay mas velas que pueda usar? – El siervo la miró ansioso y murmuró un si casi inaudible. –Entonces hazme el favor de traerlas. No puedo soportar esta oscuridad permanente. ¿Existen criadas u hombres en el castillo para hacer el servicio de limpieza?

– Tenemos una lavandera.

– Pues mándala a mi presencia ahora mismo.

Randall concordó con un cabeceo y se retiró rápidamente, el rostro cubierto por una palidez mortal.

– Quiero que alguien limpie este cuarto –Alice habló con Carmen. La criada, que permanecía parada en el mismo lugar, continuaba gimiendo y se revelaba contra el destino que las había mandado a ese antro olvidado de la mano de Dios. Alice creyó mejor ignorarla y abrió las ventanas. La correntada de aire, aunque helado, era limpia y fresca, trayendo luz a las sombras. Atentamente, estudió el ambiente.

Era un cuarto pequeño y pobremente amueblado. Sólo en la cama y un pequeño sofá frente a la chimenea. Las paredes estaban grises, y el cortinado de la cama lleno de polvo. La visión no podía ser más depresiva.

– Este cuartito miserable es un verdadero insulto... mi lady. – La sierva estaba roja de rabia. – Y una desgracia para cualquier dama y en especial para tú, acostumbrada a vivir rodeada de comodidad y belleza. ¡Oh, cielos, no hay ni siquiera una silla en este antro!

– Juzgando por la ausencia de muebles en el castillo, puedo considerarme una mujer de suerte por tener este sofá. Hacer almohadones para dejarlo mas confortable será una tarea fácil.

Carmen hizo una mueca, trayendo una sonrisa a los labios de Alice por primera vez desde que habían puesto los pies en Dunmurrow.

– Además considerando la antigüedad de esta construcción, diría hasta que somos afortunadas. ¡Sólo mira la chimenea! – Ella se estremeció, imaginando una celda fría y sin ventanas, agradecida por lo poco que la rodeaba. Después pensó en los aposentos principales, normalmente ocupados por la esposa del barón, y se estremeció otra vez. Pero el escalofrío que la recorrió era extraño, una sensación que no conseguía explicarse.

Sacudiendo los sentimientos despertados por el recuerdo de su marido, Alice abrió la boca para decir que prefería estar en una celda desnuda a compartir una alcoba con Whitlock. Pero resolvió quedarse callada. Los aposentos del Caballero Rojo se asemejaban a las descripciones que Carmen haría de la misma morada del diablo y no estaba con ninguna disposición para oír las comparaciones de la vieja criada. Ya había oído demasiadas tonterías.

– Este cuarto me servirá bien después de limpiarlo – Alice insistió más ásperamente de lo que pretendía. Las condiciones de los aposentos eran precarias, sin embargo, como en todo el castillo, el gran problema se centraba en la suciedad, algo que podía ser arreglado. – Si la lavandera no puede ayudarnos, entonces tú y yo haremos el trabajo solas hasta que mas mujeres puedan ser traídas de la aldea. ¡Y te puedo le asegurar que ellas vendrán! No importa a que costo.

De repente Alice pareció hacer un descubrimiento significativo.

– ¡Dinero! – ella exclamó sorprendida. – ¡Carmen! ¡Tal vez este Caballero Rojo, tan feroz, sea pobre! Tal vez la ausencia de siervos signifique que se trata de un feudo empobrecido. El castillo tiene pocas velas porque no hay con qué comprarlas. Es posible que ningún aldeano sepa cómo fabricarlas tampoco. Aunque Carmen no pareciese muy convencida con esos argumentos, Alice continuó hablando, intentando desesperadamente encontrar una explicación plausible para el estado de abandono en que la propiedad se encontraba.

– Si el problema es el dinero, eso puede ser remediado con facilidad. Mandaré a que me traigan lo que necesitamos de Belvry. O mejor... ¡podemos mudarnos a Belvry! – Ella se sentó en la cama, maravillada con la idea que se le había ocurrido y con la esperanza que esa posibilidad le causaba.

–Tal vez, quien sabe, tal vez, Whitlock estaría feliz de ser dueño de una propiedad próspera y no le importaría vivir en Belvry por lo menos durante una parte del año. –Llena de expectativas, Alice miró a Carmen, sin embargo la criada sacudió la cabeza, llena de desanimo.

– Tal vez, mi lady, tal vez. Sin embargo, a pesar de la pobreza, debe existir madera suficiente en los alrededores para hacer antorchas, por lo menos para iluminar el salón. No consigo entender por qué todo ese lugar es mantenido en las sombras. Hasta es peligroso.

La esperanza que había comenzado a crecer en su corazón perdió significado. Carmen estaba en lo cierto. No habría ninguna mudanza a Belvry. El instinto le decía que el Caballero Rojo estaba muy cómodo en Dunmurrow, envuelto en la más total oscuridad.

* * *

**_¡Holap!_**

**_Jeje aquí estoy de vuelta, lamento no haber actualizado antes éste fic pero estoy a finales de semestre y en estos momentos mi cabeza es un maldito caos..._**

**_Pero fuera de eso aquí esta la actualización y espero que les agrade ^w^_**

**_Gracias por sus alerts de favoritos y followers, los amo en serio :3_**

**_Nos seguimos leyendo ;D_**

**_atte:_**

**_Duendha' Cazadora_**


	4. Coacción

Con la cabeza erguida, Alice siguió al siempre presente Randall, que había venido a buscarla para la cena. Su cuarto y el cubículo de lado, una especie de depósito, estaban ahora limpios y arreglados. Ella intentaba no pensar en los aposentos espaciosos de Belvry o en el solar, rodeado de ventanas con vidrios, donde acostumbraba a pasar la mayor parte del día. Tal vez pudiese mandar buscar algunas de sus tapices favoritos para cubrir las paredes de Dunmurrow y para alegrarlas también...

Determinada a no alimentar pensamientos dolorosos, trató de concentrarse en los problemas inmediatos. Después de cenar pediría que le preparasen un baño, decidió, esforzándose en centrarse en detalles. Quien sabe, si se mantuviese su mente ocupada en asuntos banales conseguiría olvidar, por lo menos por un momento, el tamaño y la gravedad de su error.

Si, se había equivocado terriblemente, Alice admitió por primera vez, aunque continuase negándole eso a Carmen. Su plan había sido un completo desastre porque se había basado demasiado en las reacciones de terceros. Cuando el rey y Whitlock actuaron de manera inesperada, todo se había ido al diablo.

En vez de ganar su libertad, sus actitudes la habían condenado a vivir en ese lugar siniestro.

El sentido común le decía que debía haber escogido otro hombre como marido, pero le bastaba pensar en los caballeros de la corte para llegar a la conclusión de que hubiese continuado rechazándolos de forma definitiva.

La verdad era que prefería no haberse casado con nadie.

Y si la opinión de Carmen fuese tomada en consideración, ella permanecía siendo una mujer soltera. La criada insistía en la idea que Whitlock era un fantasma o un demonio, no una criatura mortal, con sangre común y ordinaria circulando en sus venas. Mientras arreglaban el cuarto, la pobre criada había repetido hasta el cansancio cada uno de los rumores que había oído sobre el Caballero Rojo, haciéndolo encarnar distintos papeles, desde el mismo diablo en persona hasta un fantasma destituido de cuerpo.

Alice sonrió para sí misma al acordarse de las tonterías contadas por la sierva pues esas historias absurdas eran cómicas. Además pensando bien en el asunto, tal vez no hubiese escogido tan mal. Whitlock, de quien no había llegado a ver ni siquiera la cara, podía ser un marido mejor que un hombre de carne y hueso. Después de todo debía ser más fácil lidiar con una sombra que con un noble arrogante.

No, no era verdad. El Caballero Rojo, fuese sombra o no, jamás se dejaría dominar.

Siguiendo a Randall por un corredor frío y estrecho, rodeado de paredes de piedras por todos lados, Alice tropezó varías veces a causa de la oscuridad. Maldiciendo en silencio, deseó ardientemente haber escogido otro caballero como marido. ¡Si hubiese optado por uno de los nobles de la corte podría estar enfrentando otros problemas ahora, pero por lo menos sería capaz de verlo!

La noche eterna de Dunmurrow comenzaba a pesar sobre sus hombros como un fardo, frustrando cualquier esfuerzo por mantener la pretensión de que vivía una situación normal.

Cuando Randall se detuvo delante de los aposentos principales ella no se sorprendió. No era raro que el lord de un castillo cenase a solas en compañía de amigos íntimos o invitados especiales. Sin embargo no le gustaba nada estar de nuevo en la alcoba del Caballero Rojo. El cuarto enorme parecía todavía más oscuro de lo que recordaba. El fuego de la chimenea continuaba siendo la única fuente de luz, las llamas inquietas parecían lenguas rojas y voraces.

Whitlock ya estaba sentado a la mesa, aguardándola en medio de las sombras. Aunque hubiese quitado importancia a las historias contadas por Carmen horas antes, no conseguía evitar una puntada de inquietud que esa figura enorme le despertaba. Se sentía como una presa a la merced del cazador.

Al oír un gruñido, se estremeció violentamente.

– Quieto, Pollux – Whitlock dijo y Alice notó, para su alivio, que el sonido venía de uno de los perros, no de su marido. Sin embargo, la oscuridad absoluta y la presencia amenazadora de los animales, tornaba difícil ignorar las advertencias de Carmen. Tal vez el Caballero Rojo fuese una fiera, una cosa horrenda, deforme...

Tal vez tuviese el rostro desfigurado, dientes afilados y un par de ojos rojos flameantes...

– Siéntate, mi lady. No voy a morderte.

El tono seco, casi insultante, acabó por transformar la intranquilidad en irritación. Alice levantó el mentón, tragó una respuesta maleducada y se sentó.

– Mi lord – ella lo saludó en el mismo tono. Después miró a su alrededor, buscando señales de la presencia de otras personas. Para su total sorpresa, había sólo dos lugares puestos en la mesa. – ¿Dónde está el sacerdote? Indagó – ¿Y Benjamín, el emisario del rey?

A Whitlock no parecían gustarles las preguntas.

– Ellos ya han partido –respondió ásperamente. –Partieron pronto después de la ceremonia de casamiento, ansiosos por comenzar el largo viaje que los aguardaba.

Alice sintió una mezcla de frío y calor intenso. No conseguía creer que ese pequeño grupo que la había acompañado no había sido invitado para, por lo menos, pernoctar en el castillo. Aunque no hubiese abundancia de alimentos a causa del invierno, con seguridad un poco de pan y vino podían ser servidos a los invitados. Jamás había oído decir que los testigos de un casamiento fuesen despachados sin que se les sirviese una comida.

Saberse sola en compañía del Caballero Rojo, encerrada en Dunmurrow para siempre y con todos los lazos que unían al mundo exterior cortados, era algo por lo menos inquietante.

– ¿Los...los dejaste ir... sin una palabra mía? –ella indagó buscando mantener la voz firme.

– Yo no sabía que tú querías hablarles. – Whitlock se encogió de hombros, como si el asunto no le despertase el menor interés. – Además ambos me parecían bastante ansiosos por partir.

_Por supuesto que esos dos debían estar locos de ansiedad por huir del antro del Caballero Rojo –_Alice pensó, llena de desprecio. –_Después de todo no eran mas que cobardes –_.

– ¿Entonces nada de fiesta de casamiento? ¿Ninguna celebración? – La pregunta había sido hecha con una indiferencia calculada.

– ¿Celebración? No veo motivo para eso – Whitlock respondió sin disimular su amargura.

La respuesta fría y cortante fue como una bofetada, dejándola roja de odio.

– Entiendo. Muy bien. Tal vez entonces tengas motivos para celebrar cuando recibas la contabilidad de Belvry. No sé cuanto es lo que precisas, pero debo informarte que acabo de transformarte en un hombre rico.

– ¡No quiero tu dinero! – Irritado al extremo, él golpeó la mesa con fuerza.

Ella decidió ignorar su explosión.

– ¿No? Juzgando por la apariencia de tu propiedad, yo diría que dinero es exactamente lo que necesitas. Aparentando la mayor naturalidad, Alice partió un pedazo de pan y lo mordisqueó lentamente.

– Tal vez yo deba recordarte que fuiste tú quien vino hasta aquí sin ser invitada, lady Cullen. – La voz profunda no pasaba de ser un susurro amenazador. –Fuiste tú quien me forzó a un casamiento que yo no busqué y mucho menos deseé ¿Será que mi lady no piensa en su... víctima? –Whitlock lidiaba en un tono engañosamente afable ahora. – ¿Y si yo ya estuviese comprometido con otra mujer? ¿Por lo menos consideraste esa posibilidad? ¿Y si yo quisiese a alguien?

Por un breve momento Alice permaneció abatida... y sorprendida. Los Casamientos entre familias nobles acostumbraban a ser, en general, arreglados por los padres de los novios como un verdadero negocio. Sin embargo había casos de amor en la corte. Aunque el Caballero Rojo fuese la última persona a quien consideraría capaz de experimentar ese tipo de sentimiento, no podía ignorar la posibilidad de que él desease a otra mujer como esposa. La mujer de quien estaba enamorado.

– ¿Estás enamorado de alguien? –preguntó sin rodeos.

Whitlock se recostó en el respaldo de la silla como si la estudiase con interés, a pesar de que la oscuridad reinante hiciera imposible verse uno al otro. Sin embargo el Caballero Rojo estaba lejos de ser un hombre común. Tal vez él pudiese verla si, como la criatura sobrenatural que era.

El barón no respondió de inmediato, dejando que el silencio se extendiera hasta el punto de casi sofocarla. Sin que lograse entender el motivo, la respuesta de su marido se había convertido súbitamente en algo importante. Quería, precisaba oírlo negar que estuviera enamorado de otra mujer.

– No – él respondió finalmente.

– ¡Oh! –Alice soltó el cuchillo sobre la mesa con fuerza, irritada por haber sido dejada en suspenso.

– ¿Pero si lo estuviera? –Whitlock indagó lleno de desprecio, impidiéndole protestar. –Tú con seguridad no pensaste en mí, o en cualquier otra persona ni siquiera un segundo cuando trazaste ese plan loco para escapar del altar...

Alice apenas podía contener su desagrado. Entonces ese insolente tenía el coraje de distorsionar la situación, de hacerla parecer la villana de la historia cuando había sido Carlisle quien la había forzado a casarse y el Caballero Rojo había sido lo suficientemente tonto como para concordar con ese casamiento.

– Oh, mi lord, pero yo pensé en usted. En verdad nunca imaginé que serías capaz de aceptar casarte conmigo.

Whitlock gruñó, como si las palabras de ella confirmasen sus pensamientos.

– ¿Puedo saber qué significa eso? – La irritación de Alice crecía peligrosamente.

Ya era suficientemente desagradable no poder ver al hombre para que todavía tener que aguantar sus protestas incoherentes.

– Significa, mi querida esposa, que eres exactamente lo que yo sospechaba. Una muchacha mimada.

– ¿Cómo tienes la osadía de hablarme en ese tono? –ella indagó poseída de odio.

– Puedo atreverme a lo que quiera porque soy tu marido –Whitlock retrucó muy calmo. – Tal vez sea bueno que recuerdes ese detalle.

– Como si lo pudiese olvidar. –Por un instante Alice creyó haber oído un sonido parecido a una risita, sin embargo descartó pronto esa posibilidad.

Quien sabe uno de los perros gruñía bajito... muy Irritada, resolvió cenar, era mejor comer y quedarse en silencio que oír insultos.

Su marido no era ningún tonto, pensó furiosa. Si quisiese dominarlo, precisaría usar toda su inteligencia y su sagacidad. Tenía que encontrar una manera de doblegarlo, o por lo menos, borrarle el tono burlón de su voz. De repente una idea salvadora se le ocurrió. ¡Una revelación maravillosa!

La unión podía ser anulada. Era posible invalidar casamientos alegando que la ceremonia fue realizada contra la voluntad de una de las partes involucradas.

Aunque Alice no hubiese deseado casarse con ningún hombre, había elegido a Whitlock de libre voluntad delante del rey y de varios testigos, por lo tanto sería impensable alegar que había sufrido algún tipo de coacción. No, ella realmente no tendría como demostrar que había sido coaccionada.

Pero Whitlock si.

El Caballero Rojo había dejado claro que no la quería. Durante la conversación de horas atrás, todavía de mañana, esa grosería la había insultado, diciéndole que sólo podía ser una mujer deseable a causa de su dote. El barón también había afirmado, en voz alta, que sólo la aceptaba como esposa en obediencia al rey Carlisle. Para completar el cuadro, ¿no había sido él mismo quien acababa de proclamar su indignación por haber sido forzado a aceptar un casamiento que no había buscado y ni siquiera deseaba? Concluyendo: él se había casado contra su voluntad, simplemente para cumplir un decreto del rey.

Segura de que la unión de ambos sería anulada con facilidad, Alice sonrió. Precisaba sólo convencer a Whitlock y darían fin a esa farsa. Quedaría libre para volver a Belvry, ya que había cumplido con su obligación escogiendo un caballero como Carlisle había ordenado. Whitlock tampoco sería culpable de nada, después de todo él había obedecido al rey. Además nadie había dicho nada sobre cuanto tiempo el casamiento tendría que durar.

Usando todo su poder de persuasión, como acostumbraba hacer al negociar con los mercaderes de tejidos y especias, Alice expuso su idea brillante.

– Hay una salida, mi lord.

– Una salida ¿Para qué?

– Para que te libres de mí –la voz femenina comunicaba dulzura.

– Si existe una salida, me gustaría saber cual es.

– Los Casamientos realizados contra la voluntad de una de las partes involucradas pueden ser invalidados – ella explicó pacientemente. – Por lo tanto, solamente tendremos que aguardar el tiempo suficiente para entrar con una petición para la disolución de nuestro casamiento.

– ¿Disolución? –El Caballero Rojo indagó en voz alta – ¿Bajo qué causa?

– La causa que una de las partes fue forzada a casarse contra su voluntad – Alice repitió exasperada.

¿Sería que ese hombre se rehusaba a entender?

Ruidos extraños venían de la oscuridad, como si el barón estuviese maldiciendo. Bien, tal vez fuesen los perros otra vez.

– ¿Y entonces? ¿Estás de acuerdo?

– ¡¿Quieres decir que estás hablando en serio?! –Whitlock estalló sorprendido.

– Claro que estoy hablando en serio, mi lord. Es la solución perfecta para nuestro dilema. Cuando nuestra unión sea declarada nula y disuelta, estaremos libres para volver a nuestras vidas de solteros.

Más ruidos extraños viniendo de la dirección del Caballero Rojo. ¿Sería el ruido provocado por los animales?

– Bien, ¿cuál es tu opinión respecto a mi plan?

– ¡En mi opinión tu estás loca! – Alice lo oyó levantarse y sentarse de nuevo, la silla crujiendo bajo la montaña de músculos. Al percibir que la respiración de su marido se había alterado, ella experimentó un principio de pánico. ¿Qué lo había puesto tan furioso? ¿Él no había sido taxativo al decir que no la quería como esposa?

Cuando Whitlock volvió a hablar parecía haberse calmado un poco.

– Vamos ver si consigo entender este nuevo plan. Carlisle te ordenó escoger un marido y tú me elegiste a mí. ¿Ahora quieres cambiar de idea y enviar una petición al rey y a la Iglesia para que nuestro casamiento sea anulado, alegando haber sido coaccionada?

– No, no. Me entendiste mal, mi lord. –Un suspiro de alivio viniendo de las sombras la puso de mala voluntad para explicar el resto del plan –Fuiste tú quien contrajo matrimonio sin desearlo, por lo tantoeres tú quien debe enviar la petición. Claro que yo voy a apoyarte. Atestiguaré a tu favor, diciendo que te casaste conmigo solamente por la orden del rey.

– ¡¿YO?! – Esta vez el puñetazo de Whitlock en la mesa hizo que el cuarto entero temblase. Él se levantó de un salto, tirando la silla al piso. – ¿Quieres que yo declare que fui forzado a casarme con tú?

– Claro que si – Alice respondió lentamente, inquieta con aquella demostración de furia. – ¿Es la verdad, o no? Por lo menos fue lo que tú me dijiste.

El Caballero Rojo gruñía hecho una fiera enjaulada y por un momento ella tuvo miedo de ser atacada. Desacostumbrada a tales manifestaciones de rabia, Alice se quedó inmóvil, intentando luchar contra el sentimiento de pavor que amenazaba con sofocarla. No era el modo en que él estaba parado, una figura alta, sombría y completamente desconocida, lo que la asustaba, sino la fuerza de esa ira.

Alice siempre había hallado emociones de cualquier tipo algo inquietantes y detestaba los funerales por el exceso de lamentos y tristeza la incomodaba. Aún durante el entierro de su padre no había sido capaz de llorar. Las Lágrimas que Carmen y otras personas derramaban con tanta facilidad nunca le venían a sus ojos.

Nerviosa, se mordió el labio sin saber se debía quedarse a donde estaba o volar lejos del alcance de la furia del Caballero Rojo.

Al percibir que su marido no hacía ningún movimiento en su dirección, aventuró un comentario.

– Por lo que pude entender, tú no estás enteramente de acuerdo con mi plan.

Whitlock dejó escapar un gemido exasperado. Por lo menos era un avance, Alice pensó, considerando que hasta hacia minutos atrás su marido había gruñido.

– No, no estoy de acuerdo con tu plan –él habló muy calmo. –En primer lugar, sería una mentira porque nadie, jamás, me forzó a hacer algo contra mi voluntad.

– Pero tú dijiste...

– Yo dije que no busqué ni deseé esta unión. Pero no dije nada sobre haber sido coaccionado. El casamiento fue celebrado para agradar al rey Carlisle, aunque ahora estoy tentado de creer que el sacrificio será mayor de lo que yo suponía al principio.

Ese comentario brutal la amargó profundamente. ¿Por qué el Caballero Rojo siempre necesitaba ser tan rudo?

– Actúas como si fueses el único en estar sufriendo las consecuencias. Puedo asegurarte que nuestra unión tampoco me agrada. ¿Acaso crees que yo quiero vivir aquí?

Whitlock estaba lejos de ser tonto y no le pasó desapercibido el desprecio contenido en cada una de esas palabras.

– Pues vivir aquí es lo que harás – él respondió de forma tan dura y deliberada que Alice sintió una puntada de dolor en el corazón.

Mejor tener cuidado. Él hombre sentado delante suyo, podía ser muy peligroso.

Cuando el barón se mostraba dispuesto a conversar como una criatura civilizada, hasta era posible olvidarse de su reputación bizarra y el inquietante ambiente a su alrededor. Si ella cerrase los ojos, podía casi imaginarse en el solar o cenando en el salón acogedor de Belvry, en la compañía de un caballero famoso, aunque un tanto seco. El problema era que estaba a centenas de kilómetros de su casa. Había sido presa en una trampa, confinada a la oscuridad eterna al lado de un hombre a quien jamás le había visto ni siquiera el rostro y cuya fama de violencia hacía la sangre de cualquiera congelar en las venas.

Mejor acordarse de quien era Whitlock y actuar con cuidado, especialmente hasta conocerlo un poco más. Buscando razonar rápidamente, Alice decidió que debería presentar argumentos consistentes y evitar peleas y discusiones. Aunque estuviese claro que él no la quería como esposa, también parecía resuelto a no anular el matrimonio. Tal vez aceptase un acuerdo en el que ambos viviesen separados...

– Mi lord – ella comenzó delicadamente, –si eres tan infeliz conmigo, ¿por qué no me dejas irme a mi casa? Continuaremos casados aún viviendo lejos uno del otro. Tú podrías ir y venir de Belvry como te fuera conveniente…

Entusiasmada con la idea, Alice hubiera continuado hablando si no hubiese sido interrumpida de repente.

– Eres mi esposa y te quedarás aquí, te agrade o no.

– Pero necesitan de mí en Belvry –Alice argumentó, cambiando de táctica. No podía perder su propia libertad tan fácilmente. – Es un feudo mucho mas próspero y si queremos continuar obteniendo ganancias tengo que estar allá para...

Whitlock ni siquiera la dejo continuar la frase.

– ¡Ya te dije que no quiero tu precioso dinero! ¡No lo necesito!

– ¿Entonces por qué no fue ofrecida una comida a los invitados de nuestro casamiento? ¿Por qué el castillo está en este estado de abandono? ¿Por qué no hay siervos suficientes para mantenerlo limpio? ¿Por qué no hay más fuego en las chimeneas para calentarnos ni velas para aminorar esta oscuridad maldita? –La voz de Alice vibraba con frustración. ¿Cómo Whitlock tenía el coraje de negarle qué precisaba dinero? ¿Cómo era que podía rechazar aquello que cualquier otro hombre agarraría con ambas manos? Y si él no la quería, ¿por qué no le daba permiso para irse de Dunmurrow?

Era imposible entenderlo. Sus preguntas no podían continuar sin respuestas.

Pero sin respuestas fue exactamente como sus preguntas continuaron. El barón se encerró en sí mismo hasta que un silencio pesado se extendió por el cuarto como un manto sofocante y amenazante. Si no fuese por los contornos de la figura maciza protegida por las sombras, diría que él la había dejado sola.

Sin embargo, cuando el Caballero Rojo volvió a hablar, su voz no mostraba ninguna señal de rabia, sólo de la más total frialdad e indiferencia.

– Si tienes miedo a la oscuridad, mi lady, no deberías haberme escogido.

Alice ya había tolerado suficientes humillaciones. Como una niña mimada, culpaba a Whitlock por la situación en la que se encontraba ahora porque él no había desafiado la orden del rey. Ese de quien se decían las peores cosas debería haberla rechazado, debería haber luchado por mantener su propia libertad. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía derrotada, incapaz de dominar las circunstancias.

– Si me das permiso, mi lord –no se trataba de una pregunta, sino de una declaración. Ella permaneció de pie, con los puños cerrados colgando a lo largo de su cuerpo. – La cena ya fue... suficiente –sin esperar respuesta, Alice caminó en dirección hacia donde juzgaba que estaba la puerta pues la oscuridad impenetrable no la dejaba ver nada.

– ¡Randall! –Ante el simple llamado del barón, el siervo apareció como en un pase de magia, trayendo un candelabro.

– Voy a cenar en el salón esta noche –Alice le avisó, agradecida por el candelabro.

La expresión, en general impasible del pobre criado, se transformó en una máscara de terror. Bien, tal vez Randall temiese la ira de Whitlock, sin embargo ella no iba a dejarse asustar por el Caballero Rojo. Si ese grosero intentase obligarla a permanecer un segundo mas en sus aposentos siniestros iba a arrepentirse amargamente, pues se sentía preparada para resistir y luchar con todas las fuerzas.

Esforzándose para mantener el control, Alice comenzó a descender las escaleras sabiendo que debía parecer tranquila cuando enfrentase a la pequeña multitud que a esa hora ya debía estar cenando en el salón. Como la nueva lady del castillo de Dunmurrow, precisaba actuar de acuerdo con su posición, no importando cuanto ese hecho la disgustaba. Levantando la cabeza, asumió un aire confiado, determinada a cenar en compañía de esos que vivía y trabajaban en el castillo. Ni aunque le costase la última gota de su sangre, desempeñaría el papel de la novia feliz. La mujer desesperada permanecería encerrada bajo siete llaves.

Emergiendo de las sombras, ella se sentía en su elemento natural. La Lady del castillo siempre había sido un papel que había sabido ejercer con facilidad, desde niña. Sin embargo al entrar en el salón, el piso pareció hundirse bajo sus pies. Por un instante permaneció inmóvil, sin conseguir creer en sus propios ojos. Entonces inspiró profundamente, como si ahogase un sollozo ante la visión fantasmagórica.

No había señal de damas o caballeros alrededor de las mesas vacías. No había siervos yendo y viniendo de la cocina, ni de aldeanos buscando un lugar donde colocar sus catres para pasar la noche. El salón de Dunmurrow estaba desierto, la oscuridad silenciosa le parecía mas amenazadora que cualquier cosa que jamás hubiese enfrentado en toda su vida. Ella se estremeció, los últimos hilos de esperanza transformándose en polvo.

Carmen la esperaba. Somnolienta, encogida: delante del fuego, una bandeja vacía sobre la única mesita disponible.

– Oh, mi lady – la mujer mayor exclamó levantándose. – ¿Será que me dormí? ¿Es muy tarde?

Dejando de lado sus planes iníciales de tomar un baño, Alice resolvió que mejor sería intentar dormir.

– Todavía es temprano, pero tú estás cansada. Puedes ir a tu cuarto ahora.

La criada parecía abatida, las mejillas normalmente rosadas y redondas habían perdido por completo su color.

– Tal vez yo... yo debiese dormir aquí, en el lugar destinado al guardarropa – ella sugirió señalando al cubículo separado del cuarto por una cortina.

– Si tienes miedo de ir a tu propio cuarto, entonces puedes poner un catre en el piso y dormir aquí mismo.

– Si, mi lady, por todo lo mas sagrado, tengo miedo si. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarme en este lugar siniestro y también de lo que pueda pasarte. – Ella hizo una pausa, como si no supiese cómo continuar. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz no fue un murmullo tímido. – ¿Sabes lo que debes esperar esta noche... la noche de bodas?

Alice inspiró profundamente. Dios, ¿como había podido olvidarse de aquello que la aguardaba? Había estado tan ocupada haciendo planes y discutiendo con Whitlock que había acabado olvidándose que sería obligada a aceptarlo en la cama. La mirada penetrante que le lanzó la sierva hizo que un rubor intenso cubriera las mejillas pálidas. Carmen se ruborizó hasta la raíz de sus cabellos castaños, ya mezclados con cabellos blancos.

– Sería obligación de su madre hablarle de esto, pero, Dios le de descanso eterno, como ella no está aquí... ¿Quieres saber?

Alice asintió con la cabeza, los ojos fijos en la criada.

– Cuando un hombre se casa, adquiere derechos sobre el cuerpo de su esposa, para usarla como quiera. –Carmen se estremeció al pensar en el Caballero Rojo, fuerte y feroz, usando el cuerpo de quien fuera. La idea le causaba verdadero pavor. Fue con enorme dificultad que se obligó a continuar –Viste lo suficiente de tus hermanos varones para saber que la anatomía masculina es diferente a la femenina. El hombre, se encaja entre las piernas de la mujer para obtener placer. Es... doloroso, mi lady, pero eres joven y lo aguantarás. Así podrá tener la simiente de un bebé dentro de ti. – La sierva bajó la cabeza, los ojos nublados de lágrimas. – Era esa mi esperanza, pero Dios no me dio esa bendición. Pero me dio la posibilidad de criarla, mi lady. Pude verla crecer, bella e inteligente. ¡Oh, cielos, nunca pensé en verla casada con alguien como ese Caballero Rojo! – Carmen comenzó a lamentarse sobre el destino de esa a quien amaba como a una hija.

Llena de piedad por el sufrimiento de la mujer mayor, Alice la abrazó con fuerza, buscando consolarla mientras se acordaba de las veces en que había visto a sus hermanos cambiándose de ropa. Whitlock era mucho más alto y corpulento que sus hermanos, por lo tanto esa parte de la anatomía debía ser mayor todavía. Sólo de pensar en el barón forzando su miembro dentro de su cuerpo se sentía al borde del pánico. Si, era joven y fuerte, sin embargo...

Cuando los sollozos de Carmen finalmente cesaron, Alice sonrió esforzándose por tranquilizarla.

– No te pongas nerviosa. No estoy ni un poco preocupada –mintió.

Las palabras firmes transmitieron un poco de tranquilidad a la sierva.

– Por lo menos no dura más que unos pocos minutos, mi lady. O por lo menos no debería durar mucho. Ese... ese demonio puede tener poderes extraños. ¡Oh, mi lady, temo por su seguridad! ¡Quien sabe lo que es capaz de hacerte! ¿Lograste dar una buena mirada al barón? Tal vez él sea igual al diablo, con cuernos y cuerpo de animal...

– Él es sólo un hombre– Alice habló en un tono que no admitía discusión, temerosa de que la sierva comenzase otra vez con el discurso sobre la extraña reputación de Whitlock.

En su interior, no creía mucho que la expresión "sólo un hombre" pudiese ser aplicada al Caballero Rojo. Sin embargo no mencionaría sus dudas.

– Pero, mi lady, ¿y todas esas historias que se cuentan sobre la sed de sangre que él parece tener, sobre la magia negra? ¿Y si es un demonio capaz de obligarla a hacer toda su voluntad?

– ¡Para con esto! Escuchar semejantes absurdos se vuelve cansador.

Carmen era una persona dulce, aunque ingenua y a veces hasta ignorante. Alice se sentía un poco culpable por no conseguir retribuir el afecto que la mujer mayor le dedicaba intensidad.

–Vete a descansar – sugirió bajito, buscando calmar a la sierva que retorcía sus manos afligida.

– Bien, mi lady, pero me voy a quedar cerca. – Carmen no conseguía disimular su profunda aprensión, los ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecían querer saltar de sus órbitas –si tú gritas, vengo corriendo a ayudarte.

Alice sonrió amargamente, sabiendo que aún la fuerza conjunta de dos mujeres jamás sería suficiente para contener un guerrero, especialmente a alguien de la estatura del Caballero Rojo.

– ¿Y qué harías tú?

Carmen pensó durante unos pocos segundos, entonces levantó el mentón determinada.

– ¡Puedo golpearlo en la cabeza con algo!

– ¿Y después qué?

– ¡Después huiremos bien lejos, mi lady! – ella respondió ansiosa. – ¡Huiremos de este castillo siniestro y quedaremos libres de este demonio para siempre!

– Seremos dos mujeres solas, perdidas en una región que no conocemos, en pleno invierno. ¿A dónde iremos? ¿Ves que no hay escapatoria?

– ¡Podemos buscar refugio en el convento mas próximo!

Alice abrazó a la sierva con cariño, no queriendo destruir los pocos sueños que todavía pudiesen confortarla. Por otro lado la idea de asesinar a su marido con seguridad no sería aceptada de buen grado por el rey.

– Lleva tu catre al aposento al lado y trata de descansar. Estoy segura de que todo parecerá menos sombrío mañana.

Tan pronto Carmen salió, Alice encendió la chimenea. A pesar de sus palabras valientes, precisaba apartar la oscuridad de cualquier modo y todas las velas que Randall le había dado habían sido usadas, especialmente cerca de la cama. Por fin, se quitó la ropa y se acostó. Recostada sobre las almohadas, aguardó la llegada de Whitlock.

El tiempo pareció arrastrarse con una lentitud exasperante y Alice deseó no haberse apresurado tanto en salir de los aposentos del Caballero Rojo. Por lo menos si hubiese cenado, hubiese postergado por algunas horas lo inevitable.

Esforzándose por mantener la calma, ella buscaba convencerse de que los temores de Carmen no pasaban de ser fantasías absurdas, sin ningún fundamento. Su marido no era un demonio, sólo un hombre, un ser humano común, de carne y hueso. Pero el pensamiento de nada le servía para tranquilizarse porque estaba a la merced de un desconocido, alguien de quien ni siquiera había visto la cara.

Pero más allá de eso, él no la quería como esposa. El hecho la ponía al borde del pánico. Ella sabía que Whitlock estaba furioso por haber sido escogido y obligado a aceptar una imposición del rey. ¿Y si el Caballero Rojo decidiese demostrar todo su enojo en la noche de bodas sometiéndola al peor tratamiento posible? Ahora que el momento del ajuste de cuentas estaba cerca, Alice deseaba no haber discutido tanto durante la cena... o haber abandonado los aposentos del barón de forma tan brusca y maleducada. Sus actitudes impulsivas con seguridad servirían sólo para aumentar la ira del señor del castillo.

Mientras la noche se extendía, Alice le pedía a Dios que Whitlock viniese pronto para dar fin a aquella expectativa angustiante. Ya no aguantaba mas la espera. Sin embargo él se demoraba, haciéndola imaginar las cosas mas terribles que pudieran suceder en una pareja entre cuatro paredes. Hubiese Preferido no haber permitido que Carmen durmiese en el cubículo al lado porque la presencia de la sierva era un recuerdo constante de su decisión.

Sea que sea lo que sucediese, no debía gritar y mucho menos pedir socorro.


End file.
